As Seasons Change
by SweetHeartxx
Summary: Travel with two stubborn hearts through the course of the seasons and watch them grow and adapt to their new thoughts and feelings.


**For the Seasons Challenge by Megsy42.**

**Disclaimer : I own none of the characters, only the plot. **

**Autumn : As the Colors Change**

Long golden brown locks blew in the gentle autumn breeze as she stood there, clutching the large oak tree on the edge of the Black Lake. She came here often, just to think, empty her head and relax. It seemed that during the course of the week she hardly had time to do any thinking, let alone there was no knowing how she even managed to breathe at times. But she couldn't be blamed, not really. No, her fierce almond colored eyes flared in the fleeting sunlight as her mind turned to thoughts of him. He seemed to fill her head, her heart, her being, but the worst part was, they couldn't stand each other. Well, at least, he couldn't stand her. For six long years, she had felt the same way, but now, the year before he would be leaving, she found something changing. Maybe not him, maybe not them, but this new feeling, it was like suicide to her soul.

There was no explaining it; but she had somehow found it within herself to fall for him, a boy that wanted nothing, nothing at all, to do with her. She couldn't remember the last time that they'd had a kind word, if ever they had one. It seemed as though they were always fighting, ever since her first year. What had caused the flames between them, the young Ravenclaw would never be quite too sure, all she knew was the fact that they seemed destined to fight, and fight they did. Almost daily, as fate would have it, they seemed to run into each other, you think she'd learned to avoid him, but now, there was no way to make herself. Even if he just wanted to argue some more, she was met with this odd new need to be around him, no matter what the cause.

There was an odd spark, she felt it every time he was around, even when they fought, the sound of his voice was soothing, almost numbing, so that she had to work harder to keep up with him now. Normally matched in wit, her recent stumbles must not happen again. For the worst would happen once he knew how she felt. What a mockery would be made of her, after all, she was the short six year, and now she had an odd fascination with this boy in Slytherin, a tall seventh year who seemed to hate her existence, every fiber of her being. And how could she blame him; what could he possibly see in her – Emmeline Vance?

The wind sang that familiar song in her ears as she stared vacantly out across the lake, watching the younger students play in the fading sunlight. Their laughter carried to her ears mixed with the sound of the gentle breeze and a distant sound she couldn't recognize. But her serenity was shortly interrupted; behind her were footsteps, rather heavy for someone younger, even her age. Her heart skipped a beat. There was only one person she could match those footsteps to; it had to be him, Augustus Rookwood.

Maybe he wouldn't see her, maybe he would just walk by, leave her to her thoughts as the sun faded. Surely there could be peace between them for one short night. Surely, surely… surely not. As the footsteps came to a stop behind her, she willed herself to stay calm as she spun to face him. Emmeline was not prepared for this, not tonight, nor any night. This was her place, the place that she hid when she needed to hide, the place she thought when she needed to think, and it was the place where she could catch her breath when she could no longer breathe. But now, this place was none of those things; she couldn't hide from him, not anymore, he was staring down at her… staring down at her? Why would he… oh nevermind, he probably just wanted to rebuke her as always. Her thoughts were mangled and lost within themselves, he was too close, she could smell him, it was too much. And her breath was caught in her throat, but she would not show such weakness; Emmeline Vance was not weak.

What did he want this time, really? Oh, she knew; she must just be in his way, even though there was plenty of open space around her, unless of course his next insult would be to remind her just how pudgy she was, which as long as he never pointed out, she pretended to be fine with. No matter, as her brown eyes met his darker ones, there was the spark that she'd become so familiar with, but not the familiar fight, she even felt her temper dip, just the slightest bit, but it was an improvement if she ever noted one.

"Vance, isn't it past your bedtime?" His voice was low, as he bent closer to her, as if chastising her, speaking to a small child. But the edge was missing from his voice, it was softer than she'd heard it, well so long as it was addressing her.

"I'd have you know, Rookwood, that it's still rather early. And I can take care of myself." Her tone was sharper than she'd intended it to be. And in that instant, the softness in his eyes vanished; stupid Emmeline, if only she could keep her mouth shut then she might find some sort of middle ground.

"Ah, I see. I never would have guessed the way you whine like you do." He grinned maliciously as he tapped her small nose with his index finger. "You're cute, Vance; but that mouth of yours; it's going to get you in trouble." There it was. She didn't know if he meant it, or if he was mocking her. He was too controlled, he knew she was squirming, and with that, his slow, steady steps passed her, walking away towards the Black Lake, out of the cover of the tree and towards his fellow Slytherins.

She simply watched him walk away, studying him. Something was going on. As a golden leaf fell past her nose, she knew one thing; Augustus Rookwood may not be as cold-hearted as she'd thought.

**A/N : Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think. And I'm sorry if I don't develop the characters very well in this chapter, you'll see why in the next chapter or two.**


End file.
